


A Slice of Paradise

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [53]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)





	A Slice of Paradise

******

_"Ah, would there were a loaf of bread as fare,_  
_A joint of lamb, a jug of vintage rare,_  
_And you and I in wilderness encamped—_  
_No Sultan's pleasure could with ours compare"_

\--Omar Khayyam (as translated by Ahmad Saidi)

******

Astra shifted, absently sighing as she rolled over. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she decided that it was far too early to get up on a Saturday morning.

Tucking an arm behind her head, she caught sight of the calendar, blinking in surprise as she realized that her wedding anniversary was only a week away, which meant that Alex would most likely be in a panic once she found out and would run around like the proverbial chicken without its head.

Smiling at the mental image of her wife doing just that, Astra sobered as she thought about how much her life had changed. Sixteen years ago, she and Alex had been mortal enemies, and Astra had most definitely been insane, the tortures of Fort Rozz, the loss of her sister and Kara, and the knowledge that Earth was _not_ the verdant garden it had appeared to be as Fort Rozz had tumbled through the atmosphere, all had driven Astra to and past the point of sanity.

Frowning, she absently reached down and lightly traced her fingers along the long jagged scar on her chest. It had only been through being brought to the brink of death that she had finally been able to achieve understanding and clarity about her life.

Still shivering at the memory of the icy burn of the kryptonite, Astra rolled to face her still-sleeping wife. It had been Alex, not Kara (at least not at first anyway), who became Astra’s chief supporter as she lay in the DEO’s infirmary, slowly recovering. And as Alex had ‘interviewed’ her they had grown closer, Astra’s mind healing along with her body, finding that being in Alex’s presence brought her such peace and ease.

Her recovery had been long and slow, nearly six months before she was allowed to leave her bed and another three of intense physical therapy to regain her strength, and in that time she and Alex had grown closer, sharing secrets and whispered desires like schoolgirls in the dark, in Alex, Astra had found a closeness that she hadn’t felt with another in decades.

It had been just as her physical therapy had ended when Non launched Myriad, and as National City fell under his thrall, Alex and the DEO remained unaffected, for it was in those six months that Astra had turned her back on her former husband and cause, giving the DEO a way to resist Myriad’s effects.

And as the city was placed under quarantine, Astra had been the one to rally Kara and Alex and the DEO to take the fight directly to Fort Rozz, much to everyone’s surprise, including herself.

Leading a direct assault against Fort Rozz had revealed several things; one the prisoners had, in her absence, split up into various factions with each one seeking to use Myriad as a weapon against the others. Secondly, the assault had proved to the U.S. government that Astra was, without a doubt, on their side as she ferried wounded soldiers back to basecamp for treatment before going back into the battlefield and mercilessly slamming into the enemy.

And, as the battle ended with a decisive victory for the DEO, and as Kara recovered from the effort of lifting Fort Rozz into space, Astra had discovered that she felt far more than just comradeship for Alex.

Confronting her in the hall outside Kara’s isolation room, Astra couldn’t remember now who spoke first or what, exactly, had been said but only that Alex, standing there in her tattered tac gear, covered in scrapes and cuts, one arm covered in a cast, had never look more beautiful to Astra.

It had been James who had found them wrapped up in each other’s arms, holding tightly to one another in a tender, passionate embrace.

In the movies, that would have been the end of story. Of course, real life was not a movie. Their burgeoning relationship had its ups and downs; there had been a fair share of arguments, disagreements and the like. So it was to everyone’s surprise when Alex had suddenly proposed.

As proposals went it was far from the typical, romantic image on bended knee, in reality it had been after a particularly aggravating case, and as the Superfriends (as Winn had then christened them all at the time) had gathered at the alien bar, Astra had found herself in yet another stupid argument over nothing with Alex.

When she had insisted that she truly did care for Alex, the agent had come back with the exclamation of: _‘Well if you care so much why don’t we just get married?!’_.

Astra had snapped back that maybe they should, resulting in a pair of identical confused expressions from both her and Alex.

When it became clear to all involved that both women were going to go through with it, Kara had tentatively voiced a concern, pointing out that Astra and Alex had only been dating for a little under a year, but when both women had reaffirmed their commitment Kara had given them her full support, even going so far as to become the wedding planner (and finding out she had quite the talent for event planning).

The wedding had been a simple affair, held on the beach below Eliza’s home in Midvale with everyone else in attendance.

The first year of marriage had been less than stellar however, if anything they had argued and disagreed more than they had before the wedding, and Christmas that first year had been frosty in more ways than one, but as the new year rolled around they settled into a comfortable routine, and it was in that second year that they both revealed to one another that they each wanted a child.

Hearing said daughter moving around in the apartment, Astra had to smile. Their attempt at adoption had been denied due Alex’s small arrest record from her party-hardy days, and it was then they decided to try to conceive on their own, it had been Kara who had suggested using a sample of J’onn’s DNA to help ‘glue’ the two distinct genetic codes together.

Their first attempt had sadly failed, as had the next six, the seventh attempt they rarely spoke of too painful to think about it was, and it was on the eighth attempt that they finally seemed to succeed, and nine months later, CJ had been born.

It was with no small amount of irony that the child of two warriors would be born in the midst of a battle, her first cries being drowned out by the cries of the battlefield around her.

But the hardship didn’t end there unfortunately. For the first year of her life, CJ had been in and out of the DEO’s critical care ward as her mixed DNA struggled for supremacy in her cells, but finally, thanks to Eliza a solution was found and CJ’s DNA was stabilized, and looking at her now, one would never know that she had been close to death for the first year of her life.

Shifting again, Astra snuggled up to her wife, briefly looking up as the bedroom door opened, CJ poking her head inside, smiling at Astra as she came in fully, gently setting a plate of French toast down on the nightstand before gently climbing into bed behind Astra, curling up to her with a contented sigh.

“We going to stay here all day?” Alex suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

“The thought had crossed my mind” Astra replied.

“There are worse ways to spend the day” CJ added.

Groaning slightly, Alex rolled over to face her wife and daughter.

“You’re both dorks, you know that right?” she stated.

“Yes,” Astra nodded “but, as Kara will no doubt agree, we’re _your_ dorks”

Alex grinned.

“Damn straight” she agreed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
